


Across The Pond

by CreamMoon



Series: Bottom Arthur Fest 2017 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Arthur, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamMoon/pseuds/CreamMoon
Summary: When Merlin had called that morning and asked if Arthur wanted anything special the blonde man had hoped deep down that he caught his meaning when he said "I'm not picky." He'd tried to give his tone as much meaning as possible, Merlin seemingly quiet a moment or two before replying "That's an utter lie."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for the first day of Bottom Arthur Fest 2017!! Hopefully I'll have one for each day this week :D

When Merlin had called that morning and asked if Arthur wanted anything special the blonde man had hoped deep down that he caught his meaning when he said "I'm not picky." He'd tried to give his tone as much meaning as possible, Merlin seemingly quiet a moment or two before replying "That's an utter lie."

His fiance would be arriving back from France at nine leaving plenty of time for Arthur to rid their home of the mess it had accrued while Merlin was away. Working from home several times during the long stint had made the situation slightly worse, his work space piled up with both work materials and other miscellaneous items he'd just happened to toss down on his way by. At least he'd been good about avoiding leaving around chip bags and candy wrappers. Merlin had been less than impressed with his conduct the last time he'd come home from being abroad.

Breathing deeply he paused to adjust himself; other, slightly connected memories filtering through and making it difficult to concentrate on the task at hand. He had dishes to do and sheets to change, he didn't need to be teased relentlessly all over again about his temporarily altered sleeping arrangements. He couldn't help that Merlin's pillow was far better than his own when the arsehole was away.

Gritting his teeth he went about the last of his cleaning, heaving the damp sheets into the dryer just as he heard the front door close and the telltale shuffling that went with Merlin getting out of his coat and shoes. Quickly heading for the stairs down he found the taller man just at the end of tucking his shoes away, his suitcase set to one side of the bottom landing. Looking up Merlin smiled broadly, his windswept hair and sparkling eyes distracting Arthur briefly before he started his descent. "Hello there."

"Welcome home." Arthur answered, finding himself smiling without thinking in response, his heart thumping in excitement over his fiance's mere presence. It'd been a long two weeks. "You're a bit early."

"Traffic back was rather light for once." Merlin hummed, reaching out to Arthur as he descended the final few steps, drawing him in for a soft kiss, shockingly chaste for what the blonde had been expecting after the time away. Perhaps Merlin hadn't heard him right? Ah well, he could always...

Get pushed up against the wall, hands held over his head? The shock of the sudden switch jarred him, Arthur gasping quietly as Merlin bit at his neck.

"Color?" Merlin asked, mouth lifted to hover close to his ear. The taller man's mischievous tendencies brought a flick of his tongue over Arthur's earlobe, the blonde stalled momentarily by that enticing action.

"Green." Arthur breathed out, shifting his hips forward to grind against Merlin's front, brow furrowing when he found things were not as they were normally. Had Merlin...?

The dark haired man bit at his neck again before pointedly pushing on his crossed wrists, a silent command for him to stay put as he stepped back just a tiny bit, Arthur's gaze dropping immediately. Merlin palmed himself through his slacks, pulling his shirt up slightly and undoing his belt, the only thing evidently keeping his pants together. At some point before getting home not only had Merlin hid his erection by pinning it against his belly but he'd put a condom on as well.

"Did it in the drive." The man offered after Arthur's questioning look, waggling his eyebrows cheekily before reaching out and carding a hand through his blonde locks, tugging gently as he palmed Arthur's cock through his sweatpants. "Get down on your hands and knees on the stairs. No touching yourself."

Arthur huffed out a breath but complied, kneeling and shifting till he was in a sturdy version of the position before daring to look back, the sound of a zipper drawing his attention. He had looked back just in time to catch the tail end of Merlin's motions, the man in question removing a tube of lubricant from the front pocket of his bag. Biting his bottom lip he raised his gaze to meet his Dom's, squirming unconsciously when Merlin finally clapped eyes on him again. With a gentle smile the man reached out and tapped the tip of his nose.

"Face forward," He murmured, flipping the cap open as he spoke. "And feel free to make noise."

Swallowing hard he nodded, Arthur facing forward and letting his forehead drop to rest against the edge of the next stair up, biting his bottom lip as he waited for Merlin to start. There wasn't much delay to it but somehow it still felt like ages when his sweatpants were pushed down, a slick fingertip tracing over his skin, pressing inward with intent as his Dom curled a mindful hand over his hip.

It wasn't as though two weeks was enough time to make his body forget but oh, having his fiance's hands on him... It was like the pleasure was deeper than when alone. His motions made Arthur's voice uncontrollable with enjoyment, each new digit that slid inside making it harder to keep things at a reasonable volume. He was loathe to cast a thought in the direction of his neighbors at that moment, but surely they would hear if Merlin kept tormenting him this way. Unthinkingly he pushed his hips back, earning a swat for his trouble.

"No more of that." Merlin stated, voice firm as he pulled his fingers out and kneaded Arthur's backside with both hands, leaning over his back but not pressing up against his sub just yet, brushing his lips against the shell of one ear. Arthur could feel precum dripping off his prick, his jaw tight as he grit his teeth and tried not to beg. "I missed you so much, Arthur..."

Instead of answering he sucked in a deep breath, his Dom's lips brushing over his ear again before dropping to kiss at his still shirt clad shoulder. Straightening back up Merlin finally aligned the tip of his prick, Arthur shuddering as he started to push forward, lips parting as his Dom finally slid inside. " _Merlin_..."

"Been... been keeping in practice, I see." He murmured, nipping at Arthur's earlobe as he started to thrust, the motion revealing the last of the surprise. The blonde man groaned loudly, the ribs on the condom dragging exquisitely inside of him as Merlin drove deeper.

It wasn't as though Merlin didn't already have his answer, the blasted man calling him up from his hotel every night and usually cajoling him into some form of phone sex, FaceTime or purely of the vocal kind. Merlin's voice when it was low and rough was absolute auditory bliss when Arthur was horny, his hand wrapped around his dick, let alone when he was also using the vibrator reserved for when Merlin was out of town.

Thrusts quickening Merlin let go of one hip and sank his hand into Arthur's hair, tugging his head up from where it rested and earning a sharp moan for his effort. "Oh _fuck_ that's it... take it all."

Fingers splayed and digging into the stairs Arthur shuddered, his prick aching with his orgasm just a hair out of reach, his body tensed and waiting for permission as the dark haired man behind him thrust harder still, chasing his release. It was taking everything he had to resist throwing himself over the edge.

Merlin tightened his hold on Arthur's hair as he slammed in deep, grinding hard against his fiance as the man in question gasped, so close yet so far. By the way Merlin was moving it seemed he hadn't lost it yet, his grinding slowing but continuing as he leaned in, kissing Arthur's crown and then the fabric between his shoulder blades. "So good for me... You're so controlled... I bet... I bet I could hold you like this a while more, couldn't I?"

Arthur swallowed audibly, fighting off the urge to squirm. He could if Merlin asked it of him. He could do anything if Merlin only asked.

"But I won't. You've been so good... You deserve this..." Leaning further over the hand at his hip slid down between his legs, taking his prick in hand and stroking it once, twice, as Merlin whispered against his ear. "Cum for me, Arthur."

Arthur let go a low shout of shock as he climaxed, coating Merlin's palm with his seed as his body tensed further, his Dom gasping as his hips shoved forward against the vice grip that had been taken to his prick, falling over the edge after Arthur.

The pair of them sagged against the stairs before Merlin pushed himself up, peppering Arthur's hair, cheek, and neck with kisses before sliding out, murmuring softly how perfect he was as he went about cleaning them up. Arthur tiredly turned over, reclining awkwardly back against the stairs as he watched the other man get himself sorted out.

"I told you I'm not picky." He teased quietly, Merlin rolling his eyes some as he tossed the lube back into the pocket it came from.

"Surely not, darling. It's not as though you complained endlessly about the last souvenir I brought home."

"Getting your husband to be an umbrella as a souvenir is just poor taste, _Mer_ lin." He drawled, finally lifting up and sliding his sweatpants back up over his hips. "You went to Switzerland, you're supposed to bring back chocolate."

"Yes, well, at least you're satisfied with the French condoms." Merlin huffed, flicking the tip of his nose as he lifted up his luggage, stepping around Arthur as he climbed the stairs. "Surely that was tropey enough for you, you ass."

"Of course." Arthur replied cattily, slowly standing and following him up. "You went to Paris, you're supposed to come back and spread the love."

Merlin only groaned in response. "I'm engaged to a walking cliche."


End file.
